Ace of Spades
by WildCard 72
Summary: A Joker, a master gambler and card manipulator joins the academy. Will he be the friend that Tsukune needs. His powers are strong but will he be able to protect his friends. OC/InnerMoka Tsku/Moka
1. New friends

Hey this is a character I invited for my stories. He will be showing up more often and I will probably write about him alot more.

Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned Rosario because if I did Ruby would be getting some action.

Ace of Spades

by: 4493marine

My name is Wild Card. I am sitting here bored out of my mind. Why, do you ask am I bored out of my mind. I'll tell you I'm sitting here with my new friend, listening to some priest talk about my new school. I keep fidgeting with my uniform coat, because its bugging me. Again why. I'm glad you asked. Because I miss my black jacket and cargo pants. But still, the rule book says nothing about combat boots. I love a good loop hole. I look over at my friend Tsukune. He is a pretty good guy. I had just met him but I felt like we were going to be tight. I thought back to our meeting.

FLASHBACK

I was walking up the street when I heard a bell ring and someone scream to get out of the way. I looked back to see a pink haired girl about to hit a first year with black hair. I grabbed him and pulled him out of the way.

"Sorry" She yelled as she passed.

I thought about flattening her tire but thought better of it. I helped the kid up.

"Hey, thanks man. I almost got flattened." he said

"No prob" I said

"I'm Tsukune Aono." he held out his hand

"Wild card" I said shaking it.

END FLASHBACK

He had followed me around for awhile but it was OK with me. I had never had any friends because I was always training. I heard the headmaster ask the assembled students the reason they were there. I could answer that. I was there to show the world that I wasn't weak. That I could break the stereotypes. The group was dismissed and we went to our home rooms. I sat next to Tsukune and tried not to laugh at our teacher. She was preaching about not showing our true forms when her ears and tail kept popping up. I took out a deck of cards and started shuffling. I looked around. Tsukune looked scared. He had been talking to a girl that I recognized from the bike incedent earlier but now he was quiet.

'I should find out whats bothering him later'

All the guys were looking at the pink haired girl or the blue haired girl on the other side of the room. She was probably a succubus judging from the already large harem of what looked like charmed guys around her. There were a few monsters that couldn't keep their human disguises up. I noticed that already the cliques had started forming and once again I was on the outside, but I was OK with that. That's the way it has always been. I heard a blond haired kid ask about why we had to fit in with humans and not just eat them. Typical delinquent. He was going to go on an eating spree until they caught him and experimented on him. Class ended and I went to my room. Tsukune and I had signed up to be roomates and so I expected him to walk with me but he was long gone.

'Oh well I'll catch him later'

I walked into my room to find Tsukune furiously packing.

"Whats wrong" I asked

"I'm going home" He said

He just walked by me as I stood there stunned. I followed him but on the way saw the pink hared girl being harrased by the blond kid from before. I ran to the bus stop and sat down next to Tsukune. We just sat in silence for a second.

"Are you a monster." He finally asked

"Yes, one called a joker." I said

"If I was a human would you eat me"

"That's what this is about. Your human." I asked. He just nodded.

"No matter what species you are, race, gender, you are a guy right cause your my roommate, color, You are my friend first and foremost." I said

"But..."

"No butts now are you gonna leave or go save your new pink haired friend from that jerk from homeroom" I said

He dropped his stuff and ran back the way we had come. I followed him but not quite as fast. I was almost in sight when he flew through the bushes hit a tree next to me and fell down. He just stood up and ran back the other way. I walked into the clearing and leaned against a tree. Tskune kept charging the guy, who was now in ogre form, only to be thrown down with one hand while he held the girl to a tree with the other. I just stood there and took stock of the situation. The girl's uniform had been torn and her bra was showing. I looked at Tsukune only to find him laying on the ground. The ogre was not impressed and turned back towards the girl.

"Now you have gone to far." I said getting the ogre's attention.

"You were hurting this girl, that will get you beat up, but then you try to rape her, that is going to get you crippled, and then you hurt my friend. **NOW YOU DIE**" I ripped my shades off and threw my jacket to the side. My hair looked wilder and my blue eyes had turned a feral yellow. I pulled some cards from my pocket and threw them at the ogre.

"A Joker. You have to be kidding me." He said.

He stood there and took the cards head on. To his surprise they were not deflected rather they dug into his shoulder. I dodged his fist and threw some cards into his chest where his skin was thicker so they only cut him slightly. I kept dodging and pelting him with cards when I noticed that I had circled around and the girl was in his fist's path. I pushed her away and dug my heels in. I was slammed against the tree but was otherwise unhurt. I noticed I had a rosary in my hand and felt a pulse of demonic aura. The girls hair had turned silver and her eyes red. She nodded at me and ran towards the poor ogre. The fight was short.

"Don't you ever touch me...." I stopped her foot

"He's had enough." I said putting my shades on

"Do not tell me when to stop. You are just a weak breed monster. I am a vampire. Know your place." her blatant eliteism made me mad

"Just because you were born in a certain class does not make you superior." I pointed to the uncouncious ogre

"He was born a B-rank monster and I a C-rank. However through rigorous training and hard work I have become stronger than him. It is not how you are born but how hard you work at it. It is monster's like you who I want to show that I can be the strongest even if I am a Joker."

She just took the rosary and looked at me funny.

"You are very zealous about this. Prove me wrong. I hope you do because you sound so much more caring about this issue. I shall think on what you have said." She then put her rosary back on and changed back. I stumbled to where Tsukune was sitting and put my hand out.

"No matter where you are, what the problem, or when it happens, I will be there. All you need to do is ask for help and I will assist you because you are my first friend and that is what friend's do." He took it and smiled.


	2. Swiming is a health hazard

Hey sorry I didn't describe alot of things. I have problems writing descriptions it's a curse.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario because if I did someone would pants the chairman during a meeting.

Ace of Spades

by: 4493marine

I blinked as the light hit my eyes. Tsukune walked in the door to our room and took off his coat. He looked at the table I sat at and the suck....er monsters I was playing in poker. To my left sat a rather smelly guy that I assumed was a zombie, to his left sat a monster who was still unrecognizable because of his disguise. To my right sat a guy in a regular disguise except for the fact that he only had one eye.

"Playing poker for money again. People still haven't found out your a........." He was cut off as the king of clubs appeared next to his hand.

Now I should probably tell you some more about Jokers. We are kings of the gambling arts. We run all casinos and gambling dens and have most of them have a mastery in the art of card manipulation. We can harden, sharpen, and throw cards to cut our enemy's. We also can throw cards and make them explode. A few, including myself, have even discovered how to bond cards together to create one mass. However most of our powers include duping humans in games that we invented to "Stimulate" the economy. These powers include manipulation of coins, and dice. Most Jokers are born high D-class monsters but there are a few that have reached low to mid C-class.

No one noticed the card and didn't notice it zoom back into my hand. Everyone lay down their cards.

"Three of a kind" the cyclops said. The others looked defeated as he started to reach gleefully for the money.

"Na uh uh." I said slapping his hand away and showing my cards."You better hop out of the shower cause I gotta Flush."

"Man I'm all out of money. I'm leaving." the zombie said storming out of the room. The others agreed and left. I looked at my stash of money and started counting.

"Is that all you've done today." Tsukune said taking a sip of one of the soda's from the vending machines. "Sit here in the dark room cheating monsters of their money. Why don't you go to class."

"I will as soon as everyone gets wise that I'm a joker. 89, 90, 91." I said thumbing through my wad of cash.

"Anyway you missed us picking our clubs so I signed us up for swim club." He said before throwing himself on my bed. "This bed is kinda lumpy."

"Yeah I hid about 672 dollars in the mattress." I said

He looked dumbstruck and just muttered something about cheating jokers.

He had learned about monsters from me and his new friend Moka. She was a homicidal Vampire with a rosary that kept her weak and under control. But hey it was his friend. She also used him as a walking blood bank. Again hey his problem. At least we hadn't seen her blood sucking stuck up side.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Next time I pick the club' I thought. I was in the arms of a beautiful woman but that wasn't necessarilya good thing. This woman turned out to be a mermaid and was intent on sucking my lifeforce dry. Just a few minutes ago I had been sitting on the side of the pool listening to my I-pod when she had pulled me in.

'man that cost me 150 dollars.'

I reached for the holster on my leg that held my cards only to find that they were to wet to use. Tsukune had also been dragged in but he had pulled Moka's Rosario off.

'Wait why did she join she can't go in water.' Even in her released state we are still screwed.

I decided to try out my new idea. It had come to me as I used my powers to roll dice around the floor because I was bored. I pulled a pair out and threw them into the water. The mermaid bit into my shoulder throwing off my concentration. I saw Moka try to dive in.

'This is bad. I have to concentrate. I can't let my friends die.' I pushed energy into the dice and flew through the air as they exploded.

I rolled to my side and noticed that Tsukune had likewise been blown clear of the water but Moka was barely clinging to the side of the pool. I dove and caught her had as she slipped and pulled her up onto the concrete. The silver haired girl looked at me and smiled, actually smiled, the real one not the outer Moka. Weren't real vampires supposed to be stuck up. I smiled back and fell to my side. I looked at my shoulder and found a good chunk missing.

'How did I forget about that.' I felt Moka scooch closer and sink her teeth into me as I blacked out.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I awoke in a white room.

"Your in the infirmary" I looked to my side to see Tsukune.

"Moka gave you and me some of her blood to keep you from bleeding to death and so I wouldn't drown." He said

This thought amazed me the fact that a high and mighty vampire had given her precious blood to protect a human and a Joker. I noticed that my shoulder was fine. A hole in me that big was something that my healing factor could not fix that quickly. I just hoped the side effects weren't that bad.

The next day we went to fight club. That didn't go so well. Tsukune almost got mauled and the guys kept using the excuse of fighting to cop a feel at Moka. When we left Tsukune did not look happy.

"Whose idea was that." he asked

Moka looked at him like she didn't know and I started whistling nervously. He looked at me through the bandages on his head and tried to hit me but his sling kept him back.

"I signed us up but hey no harm no foul at least I didn't put us in the hospital." I said but I felt bad reminding him that it was his fault. I looked around at the club list to try and cheer him up. "hey poker club we....."

"NO" they both said. apparently Tsukune had told her about my cleaning house with the other students.

"How about Newspaper club." Moka asked. Me and Tsukune couldn't disagree since we had almost killed her and gotten her molested. We went and saw our homeroom teacher the furry feline homeroom teacher. She told us to meet her in the room tomorrow. We went home feeling good and went to bed.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune came to the room to get me when it was time to go to the club meeting. I closed the door quickly before he could see in.

"You were playing poker for money again weren't you." He asked

"No" I replied innocently

He opened the door and saw three hot chicks sitting around in their underwear. He looked back at me trying to hold back a nose bleed.

"What were you doing" He asked

"Playing poker for clothes" I said. Just then the last girl decided to come around the corner naked. That was to much. Tsukune blew back from a nose bleed.

"Is he OK" She asked

"Yeah." I chuckled picking him up and heading to the club room. "Its going to be a great year"


	3. Bugger me

Hey I'm going to introduce Kurumu in this chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario cause if I did Mizore would just freeze everyone

Ace of Spades

by: 4493marine

Tsukune had been acting like a freak lately. It started when he first met a girl named Kurumu. He had started ignoring me and Moka. It irked Moka to no end and I have to admit I missed my odd roomate. I was currently sitting at the lunch table, with an upset Moka, drinking ginger ale.

"What is wrong with him. He just left us when she came in." Moka whined. I looked over at the crowded table.

"I have reason to believe she is a succubus and that he is charmed." I said without much emotion. She gasped and was about to get up when I stopped her.

"No there is no way. He is very loyal and is fighting. Our only hope is that he has the will to overcome his curse. He is strong and won't abandon his friends. Have faith." I said shuffling cards.

"If I can find out for sure if she is a succubus I will help break the spell." I said setting up a solitaire game.

"Are you going to approach her and find out." She asked

"No I believe she will come to us." I said laying a jack on a queen. Not even 30 seconds later she walked up.

"Hi I'm Kurumu." She said glaring at Moka and turning to me. She smiled and I felt my eyes start itching.

"I know your in our homeroom." I replied taking off my aviator glasses.

"Oh really?" She asked staring intently into my eyes.

"Yeah. I believe your fanboys want something." I pointed to a few guys standing behind her following her around like puppies.

"No they are fine." She was looking slightly disconcerted that her charm wasn't working.

"It won't work. I'm a joker. My kind thrives on tricks and have become invulnerableto such things." She looked panicked.

"I don't know what your talking about." She looked around nervously.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. Now if you would be so kind as to let my friend go and leave I would appreciate it." I put my hand on her wrist keeping her from escaping. Her entourage started towards me but were stopped by my finished solitaire game rising up. The cards grouped together with another deck and they surrounded our table making a razor sharp dome around us.

"I won't let him go." she said trying to look defiant and only coming off as scared.

"Alright fair enough. I'm a joker and love some good gambling. I bet that he can free himself. If I win you don't try and charm us again. If you win I will let you charm me." She looked apprehensive but I had appealed to her sense of beauty. As a succubus she imeadeatly thought she was superiour at this kind of thing. She just nodded.

I looked at Moka and then at Tsukune.

'Nope last resort.'

"Hey Tsukune your not going to let this chick come between you and your friends right" Nothing

"Hey Tsukune you have to come back so I can have a drink. I'm anemic remember." Moka tried

Another 10 minutes of trying and nothing was working.

'Ok I have to try that. Please forgive me inner Moka for what I'm about to do'

I casually grabbed Moka and kissed her. Well as casually as a joker can when dealing with a homicidal vampire. Tsukune flinched and Moka was to suprised to resist. After a few moments of silence Tsukune looked a little hurt Kurumu was suprised that I had done that as was Moka and me. Well I was currently cheering at the fact that it had worked. Even if it ment Inner Moka was going to kill me next time I saw her.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sat in my room in te middle of a circle I had drawn on the floor. Tsukune sat in front of me in another circle. Both of the circles had writing in a ancient script. We had decided that between mermaids our new succubus friend and all the other monsters that Tsukune wouldn't live very long without a form of defense. I looked in the library and found a book that described a ritual to share powers. A few days, a lot of reading, some chalk, some lavender, and a goat later (Dont ask) we were set.

I stuck my right hand out with the cut on my palm down and Tsukune grasped it with his left hand which also had a cut. my circle turned black and his red. The red, blue, green, and yellow candles that sat evenly spaced in circles within our circles began to melt and covered our circles in wax. The burning lavender flickered and went out sending a sweet smelling smoke throuout the room. I began to say the words that I had memorized.

"**S****mididh muid aon le chéile deartháir i cumhacht**"

My cards began to swirl around us in multiple orbits. All of the sudden a dark aura surrounded Tsukune. It was potent to the extent that it was visable and it felt like a physical entity. All of the sudden Tsukune's eyes turned red and the aura exploded outwards. It was so powerful that it knocked me into the wall and I fell unconcious.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I awoke to find Tsukune sitting on his bed looking worried he had silver hair and red eyes like a vampire but cards had begun to circle him.

"Are you OK." He asked

"Yeah. You need to calm down your cards. Do you feel that new entity on the side's of your conciousness. That is your cards calm them down or just tell them to stop." I stood up and observed the room. Wax was splattered all over the walls and everything that had been loose had been thrown against the walls. I looked at my right arm. There was a spade on my hand and black marks spread their way up my arm to my shoulder. I pulled up my sleeve and saw that it continued up. I took off my shirt and looked in the mirror. It contiued up to my neck where there was a circle made of similar black marks. In the center was a bite mark. I looked at Tsukune had the same marks except on his left side and he had a red diamond instead of a spade.

"What happened" He asked

"I can only guess but I think I know. Some of the blood that Moka gave you was still in your system. When we shared powers we woke it up." I said

"Does that mean we are vampires." He asked

"Yep..... wait what do you mean we" I said. He just pointed back to the mirror. I turned only to find myself looking into the red eyes of a vampire.

"Bugger me."


	4. Witches and Goblins

Alright cue the pissed off inner vampire and Yu

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario cause if I did Mizore would just freeze everyone

Ace of Spades

by: 4493marine

I stood next to Tsukune. When I had screwed up our transformations I had gone to Moka. She had immediately taken us to the headmaster. The old priest was rather weird. But still he had given us a way to Seal our Vampire powers. Tsukune had gotten a choker like Moka. The cross was black with a blood red stone in the middle. I already had a pair of dog tags so the old man had given me a chain that wrapped around my arm several times before ending in a small Silver cross.

We looked at our class standing. Moka was pretty high, but me and Tsukune were somewhere in the middle. Him because he had to try harder than most students. Me because I spent most of my time skipping to gamble with other students or playing solitaire while the teacher was talking. My nervous habits were completely made up of cards. The first reason was it calmed me most to be in my element. The second, I had been taught to play cards and it was who I was, almost like second nature. The last reason was.......... well these were my weapons, it was always a good idea to be ready for a fight. I was lucky most students couldn't have their powers ready at a seconds notice. I looked up to see a young witch being picked on by three guys. I had heard about her. She was Sendou Yukari. A young witch, top of her class, and she had skipped middle school. One of the monsters shoved her backwards. I silently pulled back from my friends and walked over. Students had begun to circle the four and I saw the three guys turn into goblins. Only a goblin would pick on someone much younger and weaker than them. Even if they were master master weapon smiths these guys were no match for anyone above C level. I stepped through the crowd and deposited my jacked on the ground next to the scared witch. I pulled my tie looser and pulled my leg holster open.

"Hey look someone came to help the little witch." One of the goblins said. He pulled identical curved daggers from his belt.

"Three weak goblins against one young witch. I think those odds are rather uneven. Now as a gambling man I would much rather put my money on three weak goblins against me." I said

"Just go about your business." Another one said summoning a sword.

"Why risk your neck for her. You could get hurt." The last said twirling a spear around. I could see these three had been taught how to wield their weapons but they had no great skill in it. I could see a couple openings in their guard and I knew nothing about how to fight with anything other than cards and fists. I just laughed at his comment.

"Me get hurt. That is funny. I don't like men who pick on women especially when they can't do it without back up. You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into." I said pulling off my glasses. My eyes had turned yellow in anticipation of a fight.

The leader charged with his sword. I slid a card in between each finger and deflected the blow. I tossed a bunch of cards up and rained them down towards the spear user to keep him at a distance until I could dispatch the others. I kicked the sword user in the chest and sent him sprawling on his ass. I blocked both knives from the third goblin and buried a card into his hand making him drop one of his knives. I kicked the sword user in the head snapping his neck back and sending him slumping onto the ground in a heap. He would not be getting up. I noticed a glint of metal to my right and threw myself backwards, disengaging myself from the knife wielder. I tossed card into his forehead he slid backwards and pulled it out. Goblins had very hard heads and I hadn't thrown hard enough to kill. My evasive maneuver had saved my life but I still caught a spear in the shoulder before I fell to the ground. The goblin Drove it further into my shoulder and pinned me to the ground. I looked over and swore as I saw that the ritual had apparently screwed up my manipulation as the cards I had sent at the spear user had only fallen to the ground after they got within six feet of me. The knife user pulled back and struck towards my chest. I caught his wrist and pulled a combat knife from my thigh driving it into his stomach. He fell back holding the blade. I turned towards the spear user preparing for him to drive his companions blade into me. I was politely suprised when a roundhouse kick to the head sent him into the nearby wall.

Inner Moka stood over me.

"Make no mistake I only saved you because the other Moka see's you as a friend. After what you did to break the compulsion spell I should have let him stick you." She pulled the spear roughly from my shoulder.

"Hey it was for a good cause. Now not that I mind the view up your skirt that the rest of the male population, minus the ones playing for the other team, and a portion of the girls would kill for. But can you help me up." I said groaning as she grabbed my hurt shoulder and made sure to jerk it harder than necessary.

"You have Vampire blood in you know do you not. Why did you not use it." She asked

"Because I don't want it to become a crutch. I have gotten along fine as a joker and plan to continue. My vamp powers are a last resort. Also you can let go now I need to reserve some of my dignity can't have you dragging me to the infirmiry."

"You are rather curious. If that is not a life threatening situation then I would like to see what you believe is a last resort." She said pulling her rosary from Tsukune's hand and putting it on.

Tsukune caught her and I promptly fell flat on my face right next to him.

"Thanks catch the broad. Not your best friend. DId I not help you cheat at strip poker with the Harpy." I said. It came out rather muffled from the fact that I was eating dirt. Still Moka heard it and gave him a disapproving glare from his arms.

"Hey man the only reason I was playing was because you had given me Vodka and as I seem to remember I did not ask you to cheat you did it because you wanted to see her topless, not me." he said lifting me up and puting his arm around me to steady me.

"Oh yeah. Are you sure you didn't enjoy it." I asked

"Do you want me to drop you."

* * *

Yukari had been harassing Tsukune since Moka had saved her. Apparently the girl had totally forgotten that I had been the one to save her sorry ass. Still it was funny to see Tsukune get the shit beat out of him by brooms. On the other hand when she ruined a game of strip poker with one of my math teachers when she was two hands away from losing her knickers, I had decided to set the girl straight. We had talked a little and I had gotten her to see that Tsukune wasn't a bad guy. The only thing that did was get her to love both him and Moka.

Tsukune's birthday had come and gone without much incident. Well if you discount the art teacher trying to turn Moka into stone. I had fortunately missed that one. I had given him a new deck of cards and picture of a few of my poker buddies. He had loved the deck. His powers seemed to be coming along well. The pictures. Well he didn't seem to appreciate them as much.

I sat in my room training. After the transformation I had found that my manipulation in my left hand was shot. I could hardly lift three cards at the same time. My right hand was better but I lost control after they went further then 6 feet. I sat on my bed balancing a tower of cards end upon end, on my left hand. My right was controling a deck and a half in an obsticle course around the room. My control was better but I still had a ways to go before I was back to my former ablities. I got up off my bed and pulled on my trench coat. We were handing out newspapers this morning. I showed up at the stall and set up. I was early and had to wait for the rest. As the students walked by many saw the girls and stopped by to get a newspaper and stare at Moka and Kurumu. Pretty soon trouble showed up. The student police force.


	5. Spiders and Cards

Rosario Vampire is not mine, if it was Ruby would totally tie Tskune up and have her way with him.

Ace of Spades

The police force had broked up our little newspaper distribution. I didn't like the way the leader looked at Tskune. As the Police started to leave I turned to Tskune.

"Hey Wildcard where are you going." he asked

"Sorry I have a catgirl in my room waiting for me and I would hate to keep her waiting. Stay away for awhile will you." I winked at him and left him muttering about horny Jokers.

I jumped onto the roof and looked down as the force stopped and the leader started to talk to a girl. I heard the words watch and Tskune but couldn't tell much more than that. Still what I heard wasn't very heartening. I saw the girl turn and head towards where they had left the Newspaper club.

_Shit it's my ex Keito._

A decent looking girl. Good lay. Well until you wake up in a web with her in monster form over you. This was going to be a pain in the butt.

I followed her as she followed Tskune. She attacked him and he took a pretty good beating before I stepped in. She had him tied to a tree about to eat him when I stepped up.

"Hey Keito, I thought I was the only one you wanted." I said with mock hurt in my voice.

"You were until you escaped my web and cut my abdomen, you know how long it took the healer to get the card out of my misection." She ranted but I cut her off.

"No and I really don't care." I said pulling my cards. Thankfully I had gotten my control to a level where I could bond cards. I bonded a deck into two circular disks. The floated just over my upturned palms and started to rotate like saws.

"Let's dance." I said leaping forward and loosing the two disks. The first one cut the web as it shot from her mouth and forced her to duck. The second one went for her legs. She opened her spider legs wide and let it pass under her. Perfect. I opened my clenched hand and the cards seperated and shot outwards. Into her legs.

"Still good at spreading your legs I see." I quipped as she fell to the ground screaming. I walked up to her and picked her up by her throat."Go back to your leader and tell that semen garggling bastard that if he Fucks with my friends again, I will come for him and I won't stop until he is dead. I will only let you live to deliver this message, and because of what we once had. Next time you mess with any of us. I will kill you without regret."

I set her on the ground softly and pulled the cards out of her body. I cut Tskune free as Moka ran up. She hugged him and looked at the spider girl.

"Thanks Wildcard." Tskune said

"Your welcome. Next time your on your own, you need to train harder." I said

"You didn't really go back for that cat girl, you followed Keito to make sure she didn't attack us didnt' you." Moka whispered to me when no one else was around.

"OK fine, I didn't get laid. Happy now." I said throwning the unconcious Keito over my shoulder

"You really are a good person." She said."Quirks aside."

"Don't let anyone else catch wind of that. I have a rep to keep up." I said taking my ex to my room, I set her down and walked over to my dresser. I opened it up and dug around the back. I found it. The box with the necklace I bought for Keito before we broke up. She really was a kind caring girl. Even if she did spin a web in my room and scare the hell out of me. I closed her hand around it and left.

When I got back to the room she was gone.

* * *

I walked into Newspaper and everyone looking distraught. Well almost everyone, Moka and Tskune were missing.

"We can't find Tskune and Moka." Gin said."I don't like this."

"They are alive don't worry." I turned to find Keito. Everyone dropped their human disguises and prepared to fight.

"How can we trust you." Gin asked."You attacked Tskune yesterday."

I looked at her neck and found my necklace.

"We can trust her, she isn't lieing." I sighed

"That's right I want to help you guys." She said nodding vigorusly.

"What happened to our friends." I asked

"Kuyou has taken them to our base" She said

"take us to them." I commanded.

"I will but it is dangerous" She said looking at me."It will be well guarded, and we aren't called a militant group for no reason."

"Good, I would hate for it to be easy."

* * *

I walked towards the front door of Kuyou's secret base. The two guards looked at me and Keito and then looked at each other.

"Hello boys, just brought in a new recruit." She said smiling at them.

"Mr's Keito, we heard you were thrown out of the squad." the guard on the right said tightening his grip on his sword. I glanced at him and smashed my fist into his chest crushing his ribcage. The guard on the left started to draw but Keito speared him on one of her legs. They both slumped to the ground dead. I looked at Keito.

"Well that was easy"

"That was only the front gate dear." She said pushing the door open as the rest of the newspaper club joined us.

* * *

I ran down towards the second level. The one that held all the cells for "Quesioning". The first level had been fairly empty, a few guards, mostly prisoners which we had let free.I kicked in the door to the torture chambers. There was two long halls of doors.

"Keito your with me, Gin you take the girls down that hallway." I snapped off orders and turned to the right running down and busting the door's open. A few had people in them, which we quickly saved. The rest were either empty, or some, filled with dead mutilated corpses.

"This is horrible." I said. Keito just looked stonily ahead. I was about to try and say something wise and mature, no really don't laugh I was, but I heard a girl scream, or rather I heard Moka scream. I ran down the hallway to where I heard the screams. I couldn't kick in the door, it was well guarded. I heard her scream again and my rage grew inside of me. I condensced it and forced it down until I was filled with it, then with a roar that shook the entire building, I let loose my Killer Intent. Raw energy burst from me and blew the door off, I watched as it hit a giant spider in the room. It threw him into the wall and went through his body, pinning him to the wall. Two more spiders stood over a tied up Moka. She had a few cuts over her body and her clothes were torn to shredds. They were spiders just like Keito only male, known for their love of rape and murder. One of the few truly evil races. Just like with Keito I formed two card saws over my hands and leapt towards the the two spiders, I flew in between them, saws a blur in the air. As I got past them I turned and tossed the blades into their backs. They fell, the four legs that were near Moka, past which I had leaped, cut to pieces.

I untied Moka and gave her my jacket and shirt. She put them on and hugged me, crying into my shoulder.

"Where is he." I asked.

"Down the hall on the left, room 417" She sobbed.

"I will take care of it. Keito, take her to the surface." I said calmly

"No I go with you, take off my rosary." She said straightening up and wiping her face.

"Ok but it will be dangerous." I said pulling her rosary off. She changed, her hair going silver and her eyes turning red.

"Good I would hate for it to be easy." She said."I owe them for leaving me with three horny Spiders."

"That's exactly what he said. Well the part about it being easy not the horny spiders part." Keito shouted

"Way to ruin a moment Keito." I said turning and walking out the door.

"Sorry." She said. I patted her head on the way out.

" I like this outfit, it's perfect for me, maybe I should start wearing it." Inner Moka mused.

"Oh come on lets just go save Tskune." I groaned."You can raid my closet later.


	6. Fight in the cell

Rosario Vampire is not mine, if it was Tskune would grow a bigger set of balls a lot faster

Ok, first order of business, I was going to have this be CardXInnerMoka but I couldn't find a way to seperate her two selves so Tsukune won't be left out.

Second, some of you that are bitching and moaning that I'm giving all the action to Card. Look at it this way.  
A. I kept him in the story so be happy all you Tskune fans  
B. He didn't do anything up till this point anyway so stop bitching. I even left the Art Teacher part alone.  
C. He will be getting some more heat on him now just like in the Manga.

Ace of Spades

I arrived at the appointed door and rammed my shoulder into it. It didn't budge, but my shoulder just about shattered. I stumbled backwards and leaned against the wall, feeling the cracks start to mend. Keito slid my shirt out of the way and inspected my shoulder. I waved her off. She gave me a look of concern, but I smiled to waylay it.

"I'm made of more solid stuff than I look like, and apparently so is that door." I said

"Yeah especially since it was unlocked." Moka said opening the door slightly and smirking at me. I couldn't look into her eyes so I just walked into the room. We found 2 guard standing just inside the doorway and Kuyou stood over a badly burned Tskune. The first guard dropped his disguise. He stood fifteen feet tall with blueish brown skin. His hand's had three fingers each and his legs had grown into tree trunks. Really I don't know how you bend without knee's like that. He had no neck, so his bulbous head sat on his shoulders. He had two long canines poking out from under his upper lip and his black eyes looked sunken, with a squashed nose in between. Over his left shoulder was a giant spiked mace.

What I could now see was a troll dropped his sledgehammer like fist at my head. I threw my hands up and my cards formed a half dome shape in front of me. The fist hit them and I saw a dent appear in my shield.

**Keito's Point of View**

I was the second in the room. The guard on the right attacked Wildcard. The one on left pulled out a staff and spun it drawing a circle with the chalk like substance on the end. He quickly made some runic drawings just inside the circle and drew another circle inside that.

"Shit Warlock." He wore a black robe with the hood pulled up and the point standing straight in the air. It had a collar that spread out underneath his nose, obscuring most of his face, and he had a necklace with a demonic rune on it around his neck.

Now for those of you that don't know, Warlocks, like Sorcerers summon spirits to fight for them. However unlike Sorcerers they cannot draw upon arcane power and cast spells. The circle glowed for a second and five imps materialized like smoke from the quickly disappearing circle. They stood about 2 feet tall, with green fur and long lanky limbs. They had little horns that curled inwards and big, yellow slitted eyes. They ran towards me as I loosed my legs from my clothing. The Warlock stepped back and started on another, more elaborate circle this time to summon a more powerful spirit.

**Inner Moka's POV**

I sprinted in between Wildcard and the spider girl, while they held off the guards and ran to where Tskune was hanging from the ceiling by chains around his wrists. Kuyou turned at the commotion, only to receive a roundhouse kick to the chest, knocking him back into the wall. I grabbed the chains where they split off from the one attached to the ceiling and ended in Tskune's arms. I pulled and watched as the thick chain link pulled apart. I caught him as he fell and lowered him to the ground. I looked up just in time to see the dust clear. In the crater in the wall I found Kuyou standing, he tore his shirt off and grinned ferally at me. I noticed his lightly defined muscles. He obviously worked out, but he was far from the hard sexy abs Wildcard was packing. Wait did I just think that.

"Escaped those spiders did you. Well I will just have to finish the job, then I can get back to tortouring him." Kuyou said still smiling. Outer Moka was distraught at her crushes condition.

"Over my dead body." I said knowing it would crush my other side if anything else happened to him.

He held out his hand and a small ball of fire formed in his hand. He wound up and threw it at me. I side stepped it and ducked under the second while diving forward to avoid the one heading for my legs. I rolled, uncurling my legs in a diagonal roll. When I had completed the roll and got to my right side I used my right hand to push myself upwards landing on my feet and spinning to my left to avoid two more shots. I turned to my right angling my shoulder towards him to avoid another ball on the other side and make myself a smaller target. I took three quick steps sideways and reached my target. He charged fire around his fist and threw it at my face. I leaned back so that it passed by my face making my skin prickle with the heat. I used the momentum of my back bend to bring my right foot upward faster than normal. It connected with his chin and his feet left the ground from the force of the blow. I spun on my left foot and finished up with an elbow blow to the lower part of his ribcage. This would have put most of my opponents down but as I turned walked away a fireball hit me in the right shoulder. I leapt to the side rolling to put out the fire and came up in a crouch. I found that he had transformed into a flaming fox form with four tails waving behind him.

"So you have a battle form. I guess I'll just have to put you down like the beast you are." I said preparing for another round.

**Wildcard's POV**

I dodged to the side as the club hit the ground. I ducked as he swung his fist at me and rolled between the Troll's legs. He had trouble turning around, that much I had discovered. I used his stubby tail like bump at the base of his spine as a step and grabbed his arm, swinging up over his shoulder tossing a hand full of cards into his face hoping to blind him. As soon as my feet touched the ground I spun around to inspect the damage. He was groping at his face and I saw blood but I obviously didn't hit his eyes. I looked down, my left shoulder and saw I had three red lines running down from my collarbone to just above my pant's. I vaguely remembered a near miss with the spikes of that mace. I looked up to find that he had recovered from the facial I had given him. I never saw the arm that sideswiped me. I flew through the wall and then again through another, ending up in another room. I looked through the holes and saw the Troll bend over and enter the room I had just passed through. I needed a plan and quick.

I stood up and ran towards the hole in the wall and dumped as many cards as I could. I noticed he had dropped the mace when I had hit his face. I saw him pull his fist back to crush me, and I threw up a card shield to block his punch. I threw up another one with my right hand as he tried to get around my shield with his other hand. I formed two more saw blades just under my palms and dropped the shields. I jumped up onto his left arm and dragged one of my saws up as I made my way to his shoulder. As I reached it I slid down his back using both blades to slice open his back. When I hit the ground I threw myself backwards under his legs, cutting at the point about where his knees should have been. As soon as I had cleared his legs I slid to the right, under his sloppily thrown backhand, cutting a deep trench in his side. I dodged a blow that shattered the concrete floor and made a circle around him cutting another identical gash in his other side. I threw my blades straight into his legs and formed another one on my right hand. He fell forward and I stepped to the side to avoid being crushed by his head, swinging my blade upward in the junction wher his head met his shoulders. Blood splashed over my arm as it cut through his jugular, and the wall was painted with his black blood as it sprayed across the room. I flicked the blood from my blade and called my cards back to their holsters. As soon as the last one was packed away I stepped through the wall, back to the battle field.

**Keito POV**

Two of the imps ran ahead while the other three stayed back. The first one jumped at me with it's fangs bared, only to be impaled on my upper left leg. The second one ducked low and skittered towards my human leg's. I missed my target and it bit into my thigh. I gritted my teeth and bashed it's head with my fist making it squeak and freeing myself from it's hold. I raised my two forelegs and slammed it into the concrete at my feet. I heard a hissing sound and looked up in time to dodge two fireballs. The third one hit me in the left front leg. I hissed and scrambled to stay standing, trying to keep my weight off that leg as much as possible. I pulled my body close to the ground and shot webbing onto the one on the left's face. I scuttled past the other two's fireball's and wrapped some around the others neck. I pulled on the other end and he flew towards my foreleg. I flicked him off knocking the last one over. Two leaps was all it took to reach the struggling imp. I stabbed him as well and turned to the other one struggling with the goo on his face. I picked him up and snapped his neck. When I looked over at the Warlock I found him standing in a rather large elaborate circle. He cackled and let loose the last words of the summoning.

"Rise Highland Beserker." A portal opened in the circle and out of it stepped a large human. He stood over 7 feet tall, with long red hair and a wild beard. He wore armor and had a huge double bladed axe that would have taken any normal human two hand's to lift.

"Shit."

**Moka POV**

I dodged a round of fireballs and tried to take another step towards my enemy only to have him whip his tails trying to decapitate me. I ducked and jumped backwards to avoid another fireball. I couldn't get close to him and he had the range advantage, also my body was still pretty messed up from the sadistic torture of my other half.

"I see your to fast to hit." He said smiling insanely."But your friend isn't."

I heard those words and dashed towards Tskune. I dove between him and the streaks of fire. I took five direct hits and fell to the ground smoking. I jumped back up and receavied a flaming uppercut. I rolled across the room. I never got the chance to regain my feet as I was grabbed by the throat and thrown into the wall across the room. The cement gave way behind me and I collapsed in a heap. I tried to rise but I received another shot to the thigh and a knee to the chin dropping me back to my knees, the pain of my wounds and the strain of trying to heal the extensive damage to my body while fighting was adding up.

"Now I take care of you once and for all." The fox demon said stepping back and forming a giant fireball over his head. It was the biggest one yet. It made the damp air of the cell around his hand's steam.

I would not be able to stop that one even if I tried. He threw it at me and I closed my eyes waiting for it to hit. I felt the heat surround me but I never felt the burn of the fire. I opened my eyes to find Tskune standing over me hand outstretched and smoking. His eyes were red and his spiked silver hair.

**Card POV**

I walked through the wall and observed the two battles. Moka was being thrown around and Keito was favoring one leg while their opponents had just brought out the big guns. I couldn't take both of them by myself. I walked over to Tskune and picked him up by the collar as Moka was knocked across the room.

"Wakey wakey, I can't take them by myself." I said pulling our rosary's off. As soon as they both hit the ground I felt something break loose. It was pure power. It poured from both of us in torrents, so thick that the air became heavy in the room.

I looked into his slitted eyes and said the only thing I could.

"Wow." I dropped him and nodded to Keito. He took the cue and turned to find Kuyou standing over Moka about to flame broil her.

**Keito POV**

The Beserker stepped forwards and swung his axe at me. I jumped backwards as it powdered the cement at my feet. I found my back to the wall and ducked under another swing, putting my back legs against the wall. He twirled both axes and brought them both down parallel at my head. I pushed off of the wall and propelled myself to the side landing on the wall and using my spider legs to climb onto the ceiling. I thought I was safe there out of distance only to find one of the axes twirling end over end at my back. I dopped to the ground twisting to the side as to land on my feet. The axe missed but the chunks of cement that fell onto my back two legs on the right didn't. I screamed in pain as they broke. I tried to get away as the axeman caught his axe mid fall and twirled it moving towards where I sat caught under the rubble. He smiled menacingly and brought it up over his head. I shot a stream of webbing at his face but he sidestepped and brought the axe crashing towards my abdomen. I saw a black blur appear in front of me and it dissolved into Wildcard standing in between me and the giant summon. In between his the forefinger and middle finger of his right hand was a the Ace of spades pointed towards the ceiling, the huge axe caught on hits face.


	7. Power

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I'm sure my Analysis teacher is trying to kill me. Almost makes me wish I had Ririko trying to teach me. At least then I would know. So yeah the decision is its going to be wildcard and Inner Moka. So as for Jokers. They are actually going to be connected to Loki in some way. You will see.

I do not own Rosario vampire. I did however kidnap Ruby and she is now tied up in my basement. Was not all that hard surprisingly.

* * *

I looked at the axe blade balanced evenly on the ace of spades between my fingers. The same axe that had moments ago destroyed the cement floors I stood on. The power coursed through my veins and crackled over my skin.

"Coooooooool" I smirked.

I watched as the summon pulled his blade back and cut horizontally to cut my legs off. I watched in fascination as it neared my leg at an almost lazy speed. As it reached my thigh I put my hand on the blade and pulled my legs up over it to land in the exact same location I had been standing at the onset of the attack. The beserker pulled his blade back and up to cut me diagonally through at the shoulder. I shoved my hands in my pockets and ducked under the attack. I was almost so amazed by the power I now held that I about missed the next attack. He swung his right axe to bisect me from head to groin. I stepped to the side and watched in fascination as the concrete at my feet cracked under the power.

I felt my lips turn upward in a smirk as my opponents muscles bunched up to prepare for the next round of attacks.

* * *

Tskunes POV

Moka was hurt. No one hurt Moka.

I watched Kuyou throw a fireball from each of his five tails. I put my hands out and intercepted the first two. As they reached my hands I pushed my Youkai out through my palms in spikes. The fire were pierced by the spikes and died out in my palms. The next three were staggered so that I could catch two but not the third. I instead forced my youkai out of my palm and swatted the last and biggest fireball to the side. As I backhanded it my youkai warped the fireball and threw it into the wall. I growled at the man that dare hurt Moka as he dropped onto all fours and pointed his tails at me over his back.

* * *

Keito POV

I looked at Wildcard with fascination at the power he gave off. He was a beacon of wild youkai. He ghosted through the attacks like they were nothing. Suddenly the summon went wild and began swinging at the joker wildly, his attacks a blur. I lost sight of the two in the dust that the attacks kicked up. In fact I had to pull my legs up to protect myself from the flying debris. As I did I heard a noise and looked down to see cracks appearing in the floor and racing towards my feet. I jumped back just in time. When I landed I looked up as it appeared the assault had ended and indeed they had. The dust was settling and both combatants were unharmed. The beserker looked enraged and worn out while Wildcard stood where he had when the assault started, his arms folded across his chest, his smirk growing.

"Now the fun begins."

* * *

Moka POV

Tskune was knocking the fire foxes attacks aside like they were nothing. In fact he was not even blinking at the power thrown his way. All of the sudden the fox demon fell to all fours and power began to gather at the tips of his tails. This power merged and began to twist and convulse. It shot out bearing down on Tskune and myself. I looked back to Tskune. He would never be able to stop that power. He stood unflinching, that same scowl ever present on his face. Just as the fireball began its path towards him he stomped down, cracking the floor before slamming his left fist into the ground. A large chunk of the floor flew up into the air as he stood crouched like a runner at the starting block with his right hand on the airborne piece of debris. He pushed forward and the concrete sailed towards the attack.

* * *

Wildcard POV

I ran towards the beserker, a card in each hand, and watched as he swung back handed at me from the left again. Again I used the axe as a springboard and kept running. The second swing was also likewise avoided. The third, a upwards diagonal from my left I blocked with the card in my left hand. The next I sidestepped and brought my right hand up, cutting the head off the axe. It flew off and embedded itself in the wall.

I caught a diagonal stroke from the left with my card. I began to push back and forced youkai into the card until I cut the blade in half. I dropped both cards and continued forward, jumping off a large piece of debris.

My left foot caught the man in the side of the head and he stumbled back as I landed on my right and spun. I slid around his right fist as he threw a punch, looping my arm around his and coming up and clenching it behind his shoulder. I used my left hand to grab the side of his neck before slamming my knee into his side once twice three times. The bones of his lower rib cage cracked under the force and I had to let go to keep on balance as he stumbled forwards.

His second punch, this time from the left, was caught at the wrist before I pulled my arms parallel. I rammed my elbow into his nose, breaking it and pushing him back. He touched his nose gingerly and gave a guttural roar before charging. I caught left fist in my palm and grabbed it pulling him off balance. I kicked my right foot into the side of his left knee. He dropped to it and I reached around the front of his head putting the heel of my left hand on the side of his face before pushing forward. I slid my right hand forward onto his upper arm and pulled towards me. I growled deep in my throat and with a final push, finished the job. I heard the snapping of his neck and dropped the body.

I looked down at my dead enemy and smirked triumphantly only to spin around as I heard an ear piercing scream. Keito's scream to be exact.

* * *

Tskune POV

I rushed forward behind the projectile I had just launched at the fireball. The fire hit and melted a large portion of it off, however what was left was still about the size of a standard refrigerator. Kuyou punched the rock and I watched as his eyes widened when he saw me. I lashed outwards with my right fist and caught him in the right temple, sending him skipping backwards across the ground. He skidded to a stop before running towards me and jumping. Fire coursed around his right fist as he pulled back to strike me. I likewise jumped forward to meet him my hand pulled back for an open handed attack.

Our two attacks met, his fist met my palm, and his fire met my pure youkai. The fire flared out around us melting the floor behind behind me while my youkai glanced off his attack and tore up a good bit of the floor behind him. We stood face to face exchanging blows again and again. Fist met palm and palm met fist. The attacks kept coming and soon the ground around us was destroyed.

White fire and golden youkai billowed around us. It swirled around us in intricate patterns before dying and being replaced by a new dancing design with the next blow. I was tiring and I could tell Kuyou was to. I charged as much youkai as I could into my hand and watched as Kuyou's fist likewise became wrapped in what could only be referred to as an inferno. The attacks met and a bright light blinded us. The two powers pushed against each other and in the period of a single second an entire battle, a separate battle was fought, all in the space not more than 2 inches across between our hands. It poured out around us and pushed against each other all over the room. However all that mattered was that two inch space.

Then I watched as the fire that had once glowed white hot flickered to blue, then orange. My own youkai however was strong. Stronger than ever. It roared with life and flared bigger and bigger again and again. It howled with fury over the injury inflicted on Moka. It grew stronger with my need to protect her from her pain. I would never want to see that pain in her emerald eyes. A slight against Inner Moka was a slight against Outer Moka and while I held no love for her inner vampire, her outer self was dear to me. So I fought harder.

The fire around Kuyou's fist died off and I watched as my palm met his fist. His eyes flew wide as I watched my power reverberate through his forearm and shoot out at his elbow. I heard the crack of his arm being destroyed. He stumbled back holding his arm but I was not done. The power still flowed through my arm and coalesced around my hand. With one last leap I slammed my palm into Kuyou's chest. The look on his face was one of surprise as he was unable to defend himself. I watched as the power behind my attack, the youkai, shot straight through him and destroyed the entire wall behind him. He dropped off my arm and onto the floor where he lay slumped over on the rocks at our feet. I turned at the sound of a scream.


End file.
